


And With This Gift...

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Ashe knows nothing is guaranteed, especially in a war. That's why he absolutely needed to pop the question before they left... both to make sure Felix knew how much he loved him but also to give him something to look forward to after this was all over.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	And With This Gift...

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm not even going to bullshit you on this one, its another proposal. Enjoy X3

“Hey, Felix…”

Felix lowered his sword and turned to face whoever interrupted his training. "Ashe." He breathed, lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Now that he realized who it was, he wasn’t really surprised about the visit, it was well past sunset and of course his own boyfriend would be concerned. However, there was something odd in the way Ashe stood that had Felix more than a little intrigued. He raised a brow, a soft smirk coming to his face. "I guess you need something? You don't usually interrupt my training for nothing."

Ashe was more than a little distracted when Felix had lifted up his shirt, but quickly pulled himself back to reality. "U-Uh. Yes. Actually. I… well I was planning on waiting for you to be done, but you took longer than I was expecting and I got impatient I guess." Ashe chuckled as he glanced away, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Must be important then." Felix tossed the training sword back over to the dummies behind him and looked back at Ashe, placing a hand on his hip as his weight shifted to one side. "Well?"

"Um… right. Ok." Ashe took a slow, steadying breath, fighting through the nerves so he could at least look Felix in the face. "I… we are marching soon. First Fort Merceus… then Enbarr. It's going to be a long, hard journey and an even harder battle. No telling… No telling if either of us will come back...”

“That is the reality of war.” Felix answered flatly. To hear Ashe make such a realist observation gave Felix mixed feelings. On one hand, he was glad to hear him grasping the gravity of war, it would make any loss he endured hopefully easier to handle. On the other… the blood boiling rage he felt for the fact that it even came to a point that this annoyingly bright ball of sunshine would have to be dragged so far down knew no bounds. He personally would run Edelgard  _ and _ her damn lap dog through for this. 

“Right... “ Ashe sighed softly. In truth, he was scared to death about this. The thought of losing any of his friend’s terrified him and he certainly didn’t have any real desire to die himself, but thinking that he might lose Felix… It was what drove him to this bold decision in the first place. This way, if either of them didn’t come back, there were no questions… “That’s why I’m here. I needed to tell you something. Or ask you something I guess. Um… and give you this...” He moved then, hands coming away from where they hid behind his back to reveal the sword he had been struggling to hide since walking in. 

Felix’s jaw dropped, staring at the blade with wide eyes for several moments before finally taking it carefully from Ashe’s hands. A sword bearing the mark of a legendary blacksmith, practical but with a deadly sense of beauty. “How did you…?”

“It… wasn’t easy. But I figured a gift like this was more your thing.” Ashe admitted with a soft smile. “Look at the guard…”

Felix blinked and looked back at the sword, eyes glancing over the guard. There he found something he had missed in his initial inspection. An engraving, etched into a section of reinforced metal so it would not compromise the structure of the guard. 

_ My knight, just like in the one in the story _

“I know nothing is certain…” Ashe started, now starting to fidget with his own hands. “But I couldn’t just… I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening before I got a chance to ask… and I figured for you a sword was better than… than a ring.” When Felix’s gaze snapped up, Ashe swallowed hard. He couldn’t tell how Felix was feeling… besides shocked. That much was obvious. But he had already gotten this far, there was no backing out now. “Um… I needed to make sure you knew just… just how much you really mean to me. So… if we both come out of this alive… will you… w-would you marry me?”

Silence.

Felix looked back at the blade in his hand, taking in every little detail once more, this time with deeper interest. Now he could see that the wrappings on the hilt were done in the Fraldarius colors, his crest stamped into the dyed leather. The blade was weighted exactly as he liked with a deadly sharp double edge… Something Ashe knew he preferred to a single edge blade. This was a custom job, crafted specifically to be  _ his _ perfect blade. It was both surprising, not something he would have ever expected from anyone, but also not at all. This was just like Ashe, going through hell and back just to find some special way to express himself… and it was part of why Felix fell for him in the first place. When he looked back up, he smirked. “Of course you’d pull something like this…”

Ashe gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean… I suppose. Um… Y-you can think about it a while! And even if you say no you can keep the sword… I just-”

“Ashe.”

“Y-yes?”

“Stop. You are working yourself up for nothing.”

“I-I am?”

Felix sighed, sounding almost annoyed as he stabbed the sword into the ground beside him and crossed his arms over his chest. “You are a little slow on the uptake aren’t you?” As abrasive as he sounded, the blush on his cheeks made it pretty clear that he was just a little flustered. It only got worse when all he got in response was an anxious, confused stare. Felix grumbled softly and grabbed Ashe’s arm, yanking him closer and kissing him. Though he was rough pulling Ashe closer, the kiss was anything but. Soft, gentle, passionate without being heated… He let it linger until he felt the man in his arms completely relax, then pulled away, cheeks red and unable to maintain eye contact. “Get it now?”

Ashe was in a bit of daze, a goofy grin on his face clinging to his face as he stood there. “Yeah… but…”

“You want me to say it don’t you?”

Ashe gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

“For the love of… Fine. But listen carefully cause I’m only saying it once!” Felix closed his eyes and took a breath, then forced himself to look Ashe in the eyes. “My answer is yes. I love you, Ashe… and I will fight like hell to end this war so that we can get married and live the rest of our lives together….” He trailed off with a soft huff, looking away again. “That’s.. That’s it.”

Ashe latched on to Felix, hugging him tightly, smiling when he felt Felix hug him back. “And that’s more than enough. Thank you, Felix. I love you. And I promise that I’ll do what I can to see this war through.”

“Hmph… You better. Now…” Felix leaned up to place one more kiss on Ashe’s forehead before pulling away and collecting his new blade. “Since you interrupted the end of my training…”

“Sorry about that… Can I make it up to you with a meal? I can make you something really nice!”

“Fine. I’ll finish up while you do.” As Ashe took off in a sprint toward out the door, saying something about seeing him soon, a smirk crossed his face. Yes… For Ashe, he  _ would _ see the end of this war.

And there wasn’t a damn thing that could stop him.


End file.
